Azreal
Who is Azreal? Azreal is the embodiment of the Void and the partner of Miss Universe. He was the Guardian of the Void. Lore Azreal was once simply a demon banished from the universe for an unknown crime. With his banishment he became bonded with the Void becoming its embodiment after being banished for so long. After centuries of banishment Azreal was able to return to the universe. With his return after sometime he would find himself given the title of a Guardian of the Void. With this title he was tasked with keeping creatures of the Void from crossing into the universe and keeping those seeking the power of the Void for malicious means from having it. Biography/History The Guardians Intervene On July 16th, 2018 within Folkona's Safe Haven a fight involving The Renegades rages out of control leading to the death of SciFri and the demon Arcadum releasing his chains. In order to undo the mess The Guardians Azreal, Miss Universe, and Faelyix step in. While Faelyix evacuates the mortals Azreal and Miss Universe fight to subdue Arcadum. They are successful in placing his chains back on but at the cost of the Safe Haven being destroyed. The Guardians head to the singularity holding the chains to Arcadum’s arms to revive SciFri as the Cycles require him to continue living. Azreal pulls SciFri’s soul from the Void to place in the new body which Miss Universe created. With all threats to the Cycles ended the trio of Guardians turn to Arcadum, rather than punishing him they decide to turn him into the Guardian of Forbidden Magics. Proposal On August 7th, 2018 Azreal challenges Miss Universe to a game of chess. They place wagers, and to make things interesting, Azreal wagers that if he wins Miss Universe must answer the next question he asks with "Yes." Azreal wins and asks Miss Universe to marry him. He says that she could refuse if she really wanted too but she keeps her word and accepts his proposal. Goodbye Guardians Azreal and the other Guardians discover that KimplE’s Father is slowly dying. With his death it’s likely that the Cycles and everything connected to them could potentially perish. In order to prevent the destruction of the Universe and Void should the Singularity die the guardians leave to find a way to ensure that life can continue on. However the fates of the Guardians who embody the Universe and Void are likely endanger as their existence is a result of their Guardian status. The Return The Guardians return on October 18th to the Stranger’s Cathedral to greet Oblivious and Bream; however, they state that they are no longer Guardians and no longer exist outside of the Cycles. Without this guardianship they are unable to remove or apply Arcadum’s chains. Unaware of the implications for the future, Azreal and the other Guardians express concern for what may come. Family Azreal is unable to procreate -- being the embodiment of the Void -- so he has taken to adopting/mentoring children with his partner Miss Universe. These children being his "daughters" Bubbles, Arbor, and Belle, and his "son" Sky. Powers & Abilities * Voidreaver, a glowing red scythe - Formed of the energy of the Void, it has the power to cut through the barrier between the Void and the current Cycle. It also fires intense beams of deadly energies. * Void Shield - Azreal can form the energy of The Void into a shield that completely surrounds his body and protects him. The shield is so strong that only Arcadum unchained has been able to break past it. * Matter Reformation - Azreal has power over all energy cast into the Void. This power manifests itself as a matter of reformation. Azreal can form any kind of weapon or piece of equipment he desires, as long as he has the energy from the Void to supply it. This is also useful for making elaborate disguises. * Fragments of Chaos - Azreal can form fragments of chaos which he can grant to other people. These are small orbs of pure energy from the Void itself. It seems that these have the power to let Azreal see the world through other’s eyes. * Void Body - Being an embodiment of the Void Azreal can make his body become gelatinous and undamageable by mortal beings. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Erevan Erevan is a human mage with telekinetic abilities in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP Group placed in Class 2. He has feline like attributes and is a nerd. Lucien Lucien is a necromancer scientist who is the love interest and childhood friend of Mara Naiade. Aladrin/Shadow Vincent Aladrin is the grandfather of Konton and Sethia, and the father of Daiyo. He used to be a shadow appearing as Vincent, his soul bound to Daiyo's cane. He was freed with the help of Vincent regaining his true form. Arie Arie is a bullet ant who takes the form of a demon. He is part of the (TBA). Treebark Treebark is a centuries old druid who has become the mentor of Andraste. He is the frenemy of Krazhul. Trivia * Azreal at one point had mentored 4 girls Bubbles, Nanoade, Arbor, and Belle leading to the joke No Sons, Only Daughters. ** This changed with him taking in Sky. * Upon Azreal's return he lost tracking in his leg leading to hilarious foot tapping and a scuffed Guardians return. * Azreal received the title breaker of chains for being one of two people responsible for breaking through Arcadum's chains freeing him. This title is shared with Archangel Valor. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/azreal_archangel * Twitter: https://twitter.com/azreal478 Gallery File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-18_00-10-19.020.png File:Azreal1.png|Azreal in his black attire File:Capturehdbflkivhjsbflvikhdjxcf.png|Miss Universe and Azreal File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-24_21-06-49.736.png|Azreal and his daughter Arbor File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-15_05-53-54.025.png|Belle, Miss Universe, and Azreal in The Observatory File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-07_04-24-35.268.png File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-20_23-01-48.076.png|Azreal and Bream File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-07_10-29-04.525.png|Azreal, Cell, and Nano File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-28_23-32-49.199.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Species: Null